1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a camera lens front cover, in particular to a camera lens front cover capable of increasing the view angle of a monitoring camera. The present invention further discloses a monitoring camera having the camera lens front cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance of the overall living standards, people's requirements to the quality of their daily life are becoming higher; however, the public security situation in society has taken a turn for the worse, so people pay more attention to the security of their homes and workplaces. People usually use security monitoring systems to monitor the surroundings of their homes and workplaces to enhance the security of these places for the purpose of protecting their lives and property. However, the conventional monitoring camera has a lot of shortcomings to be overcome.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2; FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are the first schematic view and second schematic view of a conventional monitoring camera.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional monitoring camera 1 comprises a main body 10, a lens module 11 and a camera lens front cover 12. The lens module 11 is disposed on the main body 10, and comprises a lens holder 111 and a camera lens 112. The camera lens front cover 12 is composed of a cylindrical casing 121 and a glass cap 122, wherein the glass cap 122 further comprises a protrusion edge 1221, and the camera lens front cover 12 is disposed on the main body 10 and caps the lens module 11. As shown in FIG. 2, as the camera lens 112 is disposed inside the camera lens front cover 12 to capture the images in front of it, the view angle θ1 of the camera lens 112 will be influenced by the camera lens front cover 12. As shown in FIG. 2, the view angle θ1 of the camera lens 112 is blocked by the protrusion edge 1221 and other components of the camera lens front cover 12, which significantly limits the application range of the monitoring camera.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a monitoring camera capable of effectively increasing the view angle of a monitoring camera to overcome the shortcomings of the conventional monitoring camera.